


Calls Me Home

by MsImpala85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsImpala85/pseuds/MsImpala85
Summary: The reader is close to bursting and patiently waiting for her boyfriend to be found





	Calls Me Home

When Dean had disappeared, having Michael using his vessel, I was heartbroken. I was eight months into my pregnancy when it all went down, and I had a lot of anger towards him but Sam being the sweetheart that he is, has kept me calm and comfortable. Mary and I spent the most time together, telling me stories from both of her pregnancies. She loved feeling her kick and kept promising to spoil her rotten. Today was my due date, but she still hadn’t given me any sign she was going to be making her appearance.  
Sam had gotten a tip about Dean and knowing the baby was being stubborn Mary and Bobby had gone along to help out just in case. It was three days after they had left that I had gone into labor and it was Cas that had taken me to the hospital. They had gotten me comfortable in my room when my doctor had come in to do her check-up. “Hey sweetie, looks like she decided to make an appearance after all.” She did her checkup and looked frustrated.  
“Your water hasn’t broken yet, so we’ll just have to monitor you, I do have to warn you it looks like it’s going to be a long labor, but you can do it honey. She’ll be worth it.” Cas was with me for most of the day but after ten hours of contractions without anything happening, I sent him home. He tried to fight me, but I told him you don’t argue with a pregnant woman. He promised to send someone else, so I wouldn’t be alone, but I wasn’t going to argue, I was too tired.   
By eleven at night Martha had shown up and I was elated. She was a mid-wife in the other world, so she was able to prepare me for what was to come. She had become my surrogate mother fussing and making sure I didn’t do anything too strenuous. “Has your water broken yet?” I groaned and shook my head. “Of course not. She’s stubborn like her daddy!” Just then Dr. Jade had come in to do the checkup and promised my water was close to breaking. “Have you heard anything yet?” She just shook her head and then the tears came.  
I was crying so hard the heart monitor was going off due to the severe panic attack that was happening. They were able to calm me down but that didn’t cure the deep ache that filled my chest. The labor lasted almost two days and I was so close but not close enough. I was exhausted and needed Dean, but I hadn’t heard anything from anybody. I sent Martha home promising I was ok even though I wasn’t. She needed rest so until someone else could come up I was alone. The doctor had come in at that moment to check how far I was, and I was disappointingly eight centimeters.   
I just groaned but he just patted my leg promising I was almost there. “I know your ready to meet her but she’s just not ready yet.” With that the lights were shut off except the ones above my head and I fell asleep rather quickly.  
Martha Point of View  
I walked down the stairs to see Sam then Dean, and I was furious. He’s been here and not with y/n? I walked right up to him in a furry. “Why are you here? You should be with y/n! You know? The beautiful woman that’s been in labor for TWO DAYS!!!” When he didn’t say anything, I just shook my head. “Do you know how stressed out she’s been? Do you know how many panic attacks she’s had in those two days? She’s a wreck Dean and you’re standing here like she doesn’t matter.”   
I could feel the tears falling and I decided to wash up then head back. I’d be damned if she was going to be alone. After a half an hour I walked back out to see both boys gone and smiled somewhat, y/n was definitely going to tear them a knew one.   
Reader Point of View  
The last two centimeters went by very quickly then it was time to push. I was scared, but this baby needed at least one parent. Just as the doctor told me to push Dean was flying through the door and over to me. “I’m so sorry baby, Martha helped me pull my head out of my ass. I’m here, and I promise I’m here for everything you need.” “I thought you didn’t love me anymore, that I wasn’t wanted.” The look on his face made my own heart break.  
“I promise baby, I will always love you. You are always wanted, you are stuck with us.” I pushed with everything I had, Dean by my side giving me the support I needed. The pressure was gone then a few seconds passed and I heard that glorious sound. They placed her on my chest and she just watched me closely, those beautiful green eyes and dark hair looking back. “Hello little girl, we’ve been waiting for you.” They took her for a few minutes and I just closed my eyes for a few minutes immediately falling asleep.   
Dean Point of View  
I turned to see y/n out like a light and I panicked of course. They had to wake her back up to do the after birth and get the baby to latch on. The staff left to give us some bonding time and I watched in awe as she fed our daughter. “I’m not going to bite Dean. I really need some snuggles with the man I love.” I toed off my boots and got in next to her, pulling her into my side. “What are we going to name this beauty?” She took a deep sigh and smiled with a few tears escaping her eyes.  
“Charlotte Celeste” The name meant so much to both of us and I was in quick agreeance with it. “It’s perfect baby.” I turned to look at her and saw her head laying back on my arm fast asleep the baby laying on her partly bare chest. I pulled out my phone and took a picture of the sight, I wanted to remember this moment for as long as I could. I felt a wave of guilt for not being here sooner, being by her side and giving her the support she needed.   
Through the whole night I just watched them closely, unable to sleep. Charlie started to stir but I wanted y/n to get more rest, so I just snuggled her tightly to my chest. I started humming ‘Hey Jude’ and she quickly fell back asleep not even a few minutes later I had fallen asleep.  
Reader Point of View  
I woke up to a nurse quietly moving around the room and checking vitals. “Good morning Ms. Y/l/n, I was trying to be as quiet as I could. Seeing as you guys were pretty out of it.” I looked over to see Dean fast asleep with Charlie imitating him hysterically. “She’s a day old and already replicating her dad.” She just chuckled and shook her head. “It was bound to happen eventually.” She checked my vitals and asked if I needed anything. “I’m good, thank you though.”   
I grabbed my phone off the tray and got a couple pictures then snuggling back into my boyfriend. It was twenty minutes of bliss before she started wailing, I quickly pulled her into my arms and tried feeding her first. That was a bingo, she latched on quickly and I just smiled down at her as she ate. “That’s a sight I love to see.” I snorted and looked at a sleepy-eyed Dean. “You always love it when my boobs come out.”   
He just chuckled and nodded his head, then continued to watch us like he was trying to burn it into memory. They released me later that day and was welcomed with a small baby shower when we got home. The days went by and we spent as much time as we could together, just the three of us. With it growing closer to Halloween we decided to have an ‘All Saints Day’ movie marathon with pizza and other snacks. He was able to drink beer, but I had my coke, so I was ok with that and Charlie never cried just watched her daddy as he fanboyed.  
We were on the third movie when Charlie started fussing, and I knew that look, she wanted her daddy. Then the wails started, and Dean knew those cries as well. “Ok baby girl, I’m coming.” He immediately picked her up placing her on his chest and she chilled out sighing contently. I put my chin on his shoulder and smiled. “I love you so much.” He gave me that eye crinkling smile then kissing me sweetly. “You’ll never know how much I love you.” Forehead to mine I felt something slip onto my left hand. Looking down I smiled with tears in my eyes to see an engagement ring resting comfortably.  
“Will you marry me?” I kissed him and as I pulled away. “God yes! Took you long enough!” He gave me that deep rumbled laugh but spooked Charlie making her cry once again. It didn’t take much to calm her down again and while the movies played in the background we stayed in our happy little bubble banning the outside world.


End file.
